


Becoming Whole

by ChelseaJay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, am I shamed out of the fandom yet, baby!Sterek, egg!Stiles, sperm!Derek, we've only been in hiatus for 6 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to be whole. Derek doesn't want to be washed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Whole

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I was talking to [Rie](http://tsukiame.tumblr.com/) about the previous hiatus.

Stiles laid motionless inside of some womans ovaries thinking. He’s been here from quite some time and he’d heard rumors that if he stayed to long, he’d die a long and gruesome death. Stiles didn’t want to die. He wanted to find a sperm to fuse with. He wanted to become whole. But all he could do is sit back and wait for his owner to comply.

Derek float in the dark surrounded my millions of other alpha sperm and beta sperm. He didn’t really know what they were waiting for. All he knew was that he had to win if he wanted to live. Derek floated closer to the top as the space got tighter. Derek felt it when their small room burst and they all went sailing into a tunnel. Derek sailed faster, he had to win. He didn’t wanna be washed away with the others.

That was when Stiles saw him. He was long and fast. As he got closer Stiles floated further away.

Derek slowed, “hey.”

“Um, hi.” Stiles replied.

“What’s your name?” Derek asked.

“Stiles, you.” The egg said moving closer to the sperm. “Did you come to make me whole?”

Derek, wiggled in place before nodding. Stiles floated closer and Derek took that as a go and sailed straight into Stiles outer layer. Derek, had done it he’d won. And he’d help Stiles live out his dreams to fuse and become one.

9 months later baby Sterek was born.

**Author's Note:**

> You can judge me now. I’ve kicked off the madness. I made egg/sperm talk.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://educateddummy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
